Imperial Sentinels
The Emperors Hunters are a 22nd Founding loyalist Space Marine chapter, created for assiting the Ordo Hereticus. They are a sucessor chapter of the Raven Guards ,and have gained a reputation for being utterly ruthless fighters and a desperate desire to prove themsevles in battle. Histroy M37:Founding and War of Scars After the the Age of Apostasy, when the Raven Guard captain Pilete Forgord and Ordo Hereticus Inqusitor Lorgan decide to create a force that could prevent simaler things happaning again. Pilete led his loyal group of Marines into the planet Purgatory, a world of grassy plains. They set up their Fortress-monastery, Sparta, there, and fought the Chaos legion Word Bearers in the War of Scars. In the War of Scars the Emperors Hunters helped 7 regiments of Cadian Shock Troops fromed being over run by members of the Word Bearers. The Emperors Hunters ended the long conflict when the entire attacking force of the Word Bearers were wiped out.The Impirium reconised them as a brillient fighting force and placed them near the Eye of Terror . M38: 9th Black Crusade In 537 M.38, the Emperors Hunters were called to arms. Their mission- to enter a Blackstone Fortress and destroy it from the inside. A dauting task- but the Emperors Hunters accepted the chanlegge,eager to prove themsevles. A full three companies amassed in the Emperors Hunters flagship, the Emperors Wrath. ''These were the frist, thrid and eighth companies. As they approched the fortress, they saw in horrer that the chaos had ammased three Possessed Daemon Cruisers defending the fort. Chapter master Saul Ver Lerthan decidedto play a trick on the chaos. He sent Strike Cruiser ''Endevor , full of Marines of the third company, to disract the chaos. It worked. As Endevor sped past the fort, the crew of the Daemon cruisers gave chase. Meanwhile, Emperors Wrath shot at the rears of the undefended cruisers, blowing them up. By now the chaos had sussed out what was happaning and attacked the Endevor, causing quite a bit of damage. Endevor had to get back to'' Emperors Wrath'', which boarded onto the fort, and unleashed the troops. The eighth company slaughted the frist kine of defence, but ran into troble when meeting chaos space marines in tactical dreadnought (terminator) armour. They were saved by the Hunters, who killed every single terminaor. Ver Lerthan placed a melta charge on the reactor core and ordered the marines to evauate. As the fort exploded, the causltys were counted. 5 Hunters were killed and half of the third company was burnt when Endevor was shot. M40: Attack on Purgatory In revenge for the war of Scars, Word Bearers lord Minos, amassed his forces to lanch an attack on Purgatory. M41 354: The Erthos incident In 354, the arch-herectic Gideon the Proud , once of the Ultramarines chapter, escaped to the planet Erthos. Inquistor Delcon sent the Emperors Hunters Sergeant Amos Ehud and an accomniment of eight Hunters (one was an apocethary, another carried a plasma gun) to track him down. The squad of marines infltraited Gideons base, located in the heart of a Manufactorum. Gideon had guarded his base with traitor miltila. The guardsmen ambushed the Hunters, killing two. Only the speedy intervention of the apocethary stoped another from dying. Inflitraiting the Manufactorum was difficult as hordes of miltia swamed the defences, blocking all exits and entrances. Ehud and the Hunters were trapped! Ehud knew a Manufactorum would contain explosive devices, and detonating them would blow the entiire place up. He decided to fight his way to these stores and destroy the Manufactorum, and (hopefully) Gideon. However, there was one problem- though easy to kill, there was thousands of Guardsmen guarding the place. Ehud used a servo skull to find out that the explosives were in the basment of the Manufactorum. He called his Hunters , planning to use the jump packs to evade the guardsmen. The Hunter with the plasma gun, Cain, offered to sacrifice himself by shooting the explosives with his plasma gun. The Hunter stuck to high ground, and almost made it to the basment when rebal Space Marines fired at them. The Hunters saw Gideon fleeing, and took chase. Suddenly, an explosion raked the air. Neros jump Pack had been shot. Cain and another two Hunters, Nero and Hermes, had fallen to their deaths, taking a few traitor marines with them. Losing the plasma gun was an impact, but that didn't stop Ehud. Ehud fired his plasma pistol at the explosives, blowing the Manufactorum to pices. The Hunters saw their captain fall under the avalanche of rubble that competly buried him. Instead of trying to rescure him, however, the Hunters went for Gideon. Gideon, however, was more portent in combat then they relised. After shooting a Hunter, Gideon was rather pleased with himself. However, just as he was about to strike the last two Hunters, one of which was the apocethary, a blade made its war though his chest. Gideon turned, only to find the sword behearding him. The Hunters turned to find a bruised, burnt figure with a piece of shapnal in his right eye. It was Ehud! Ehud took Gideons head back to Delcon, proving that the theart of Gideon was over. Ehud was made Captain of the 2nd company soon afterwards for his actions that day. M41.998 :Third War for Armageddon After Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka attacked the Hive world of Armageddon, many Space Marine chapters were called for aid. In one of their only anti-xenos campains, the Emperors Hunters went to the planet, ready to defend it at all costs. The Emperors Hunters went on sea battles, mainly sinking Ork Submersibles in their own under-water craft. However, the feindish mek known simply as Orghamek, had worked on a new project. This included building a new Submersible that could dive deeper, but was more dangorus for the terrified crew of Orks and Gretchin. When Emrerors Hunters scout captain Narsear recived intelligence of these new machines he aleted Judas Karntone at once. Judas made plans, thinking of how these new "supa-subs" could be destroyed. He decided to do one of the most daring raids of all time- to send a group of underwater travaling Hunters to burn out a supa sub from the inside. These aquactic marines were the frist of their kind, Favored Weapons/Tactics The Emperors Hunters perfer meele attacks, and use power and plasma weapons. They spiclise in attacks that strike deep into the heart of the emeny, such as the death of the foes leader. This means the chapters drop pods, thunderhawk gunships and jump packs are invauble, as their underwater crafts, which are their most unique veicle. Indeed, on the rare occassion that a strike force does not include drop pods the ground trembles under the tracks of rhinos, vindicators and land raiders. The Emperors Hunters use adittanal weapons such as the eagle sword and the Submarine stalker cruiser. Stalker Submarine The Stalker Submarine MKIII is a underwater craft that is desinged to strike undetected into emeney lines and purge them clean. The subs are a creation made by the senior tech marines, and have proved their worth time and time again. Rules :Stalker Submarine...................................................................................375pts :Unit: 1 Stalker submarine :Structure points: 2 :A stalker submarine has a transport capacity of 40, and two acess points=the top and the front. Options May replace twin linked assult cannons with *Heavy flamers..................................................................+5pts *Plasma cannons..............................................................+10pts *Lascannons.....................................................................+15pts May replace twin linked heavy bolter with *Multi melta...................................................................+5pts May take a missile silo for +120pts Special Rules Aquatic Deployment The stalker submarine may only enter an area designated as water (or simalar-toxic stream,etc). The Submarine must touch an area of land to disambark if the models are using the front to get out of the Submarine. The Sub may not enter on the frist turn, but enters onfollowing turns. Roll a D6 and apply to the table below. {C {C Once deployed, the submarine counts as being immobilised. {C {C Fight Onboard After the Submarine has been deployed, models going though the top hacth may shoot from. They cannot be assulted but can be shot at. Organization The layout of the Emperors Hunters are very much like that of other Codex follwing Chapters, with the extra addittions of the Hunters, . The Hunters are another name for vetrans, with a few differences. For straters, Hunters are all equipped with jump packs or tactical dreadnought armour, and power weapons-power swords, power fists, thunder hammers, relic blades, etc. They are always injected with a combat drug- normally these make them feel no pain, or have a berserk fury. The chapter apocetharies have to be careful- so much of a drug could ethier kill the hunter, or drive him to a point of maddness. However, the Ordo Hereticus say risks must be taken, whenever people asks about why they use such dangorus drugs on marines. The hunters are tasked to take out the emeney weak points- meaninng that the Hunters have recived a fieice reputation. 'Chapter command ' *Chapter Master Judus Karntone *4 Honour Guard *Head Chaplin Moses Harkett *10 company Chaplins 'Frist Company' *Captain Ardrax, Lord of Sparta *33 Hunters *40 veterans *2 Dreadnoughts 'Second Company' * Captain Amos Ehud, Master of the fleet *5 tactical squads *2 assult squads *2 devastors squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Third company' * Captain Perseus, Master of the Watch *5 tactical squads *2 assult squads *2 devastator squads *1 dreadnought 'Fourth company' *Master of the Keys *5 tactical squads *2 assult squads *2 devastator squads *1 dreadnought 'Fifth company' * Master ofthe March *5 tactical squads *2 assult squads *2 devastaor squads *1 dreadnought 'Sixth Company' *Unknown captain *8 tactical squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Seventh company ' *Unknown captain *8 tactical squads *1 dreadnought 'Eighth company' * Captain Ares, Master of the Arsenal *8 assult squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Ninth company' *Captain Theseus, Chief Victualler (Quartermaster) *8 devastor squads *2 dreadnoughts 'Tenth company' *Captain Narsear, Master of recuits *Scouts Famous members *'Pilete Forgord:' Founder of the Chapter, although he was killed in the War of Scars, before the chapter was fully formed *'Saul Ver Lerthan:' Often praised as the greastest chapter master of the Emperors Hunters, Saul Ver Lerthan had strong belifs on the organization, weapons and traditions of the chapter. Saulwas the chapter master the longest (he carried on as a dreadnought). Saul led the chapter in the successful Calosiothos crusade. However, a well placed bolter shot from a Word bearer ended his long and greart reign *'Kuruda Vancha:' Orringnly acting chapter master in the Battle of Purgatory, Kuruda proved himself to be exceptional stratagist in the Battle. However, he was unsure of himself and perfered well planned tactics than fighting, and was often seen in the command bunker rather than the front lines. In the end, due to poor decisions and constant withdrawal of troops, the Ordo Hereticus commissened for his disposal. His last words were "I regret I couldn't hold this chapter together-death shall be a blessing" *'Judas Karntone:'The current chapter master, Judas is almost a shadow of Ver Lerthan, for he is just as grand and powerfulas Saul. Judas is fighting the Emperors long time emeney the Word Bearers at the moment, planning to wipe the numorus warbands out with the help of the Ordo Hereticus. *'Moses Harkett:'Head chaplain Moses Harkett is Judases chief advisor and loyal companian. Gallery Emperor hunter chapter master.jpg|Judas Karntone, chapter Master Emperors Hunter.jpg|Ehud, Master of the fleet and captain of the 2nd company Emperor hunter hunter.jpg|A Hunter of the Frist company Emperor hunter segenat.jpg|A Devastor Segeant of the 2nd company Emperor hunter librian.jpg|A librarian Emperor hunter captain.jpg|A captain Emperor hunter assult marine.jpg|An Assult Marine of the 2nd company Emperor hunter teeminator.jpg|A Hunter in Tactical dreadnought armour Emperor hunter scout.jpg|A nerotype Trivia *The Erthos incident is based loosly on the video game Space Marine. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:22nd founding